Bliss I Don't Wanna Know
by Musetta31
Summary: Jeff has a problem with painkillers, and Mark can't take it. He leaves, but does Jeff accept it? Done to the song Bliss I Don't Wanna Know by Hinder for x.Hardy.at.Heart.x. Merry Christmas!


_And this one is a oneshot for ...x using the song "Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)" by Hinder and the couple Jeff Hardy/Mark Callaway or the Undertaker. Merry Christmas! _

_I own nothing, by the way._

* * *

_I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think_

Eyes on the glass in front of him, Jeff sighed. He'd screwed up again. And Mark was pissed, as expected. He laughed a bit at himself. The hypocrite was on painkillers himself, but as soon as Jeff got into trouble, it was blown so far out of proportion. Ridiculous, really.

Taking another sip of the vodka from his glass, the Rainbow-Haired Warrior let out a sigh. Looking around, he noticed Mark walking into the bar. Deciding he didn't care, the Hardy went right on drinking.

* * *

_Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing_

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing?!" Back in the hotel room, Mark had Jeff pushed into a wall. "That much alcohol, plus all those God-damned painkillers will kill you, dammit!"

"Ever think maybe that's what I was going for?!" He pushed the man back. "Besides, like you can talk! I see what you take, and you drink as much as I do!"

A growl emitted from the other man. "I never drink right after I take them, either! And I don't take damn near as many as you!" He sighed. "What in the hell would make you wanna die, Kid? You got it made here!"

"Bull shit, Mark, bull shit! I lost everything! And now, I'm losing you!" His voice cracked on the last syllable, making him sound weak and vulnerable.

* * *

_You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride_

Mark raised an eyebrow as Jeff laid down on the empty bed across the room. He sighed. "Jeff?"

The other man looked up, a sad expression on his face. "Look... I... I know what I said was wrong, but you gotta understand. I don't wanna watch you die, kid."

Jeff nodded. "I know. Go to sleep, Mark. We'll work this out in the morning. Just... don't give up on it yet."

* * *

_I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time_

Sighing, Jeff sat across the table from a now empty booth. He'd tried to work things out with Mark. But they both knew he couldn't get off of the painkillers. Not yet, at least. There was too much going on for him to give them up now.

So Mark had left. The so-called Deadman had left a man more dead than he could understand.

Glaring at the clock on the wall, Jeff stood and walked out of the restaurant, tipping the waitress greatly. He had a show to get ready for. And then a night of drinking ahead.

* * *

_I woke up with my heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled_

It had been three weeks since Mark and Jeff had split. Jeff woke that morning to find the side next to him cold and untouched. He sighed, reaching for the bottle of painkillers nearby. His head was throbbing in a hangover, and he had to get ready for a show.

Shaking his head, the boy took three to quell the pain, then stood to shower. He looked in the mirror in the bathroom, eyeing his reflection. He looked... Empty. Not angry. Not sad. Empty. Like he'd lost everything. Thinking back, he tried to remember the last time he'd smiled. He saddened at the thought that it had been long enough he could barely remember it.

* * *

_I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss_

"I can't do this, Jeff. I can't be with you when you're like this." Mark sat across the table from Jeff, looking at his coffee cup.

Jeff's eyes, bloodshot from a mix of drugs and tears, fell away from the man's face. "I get that."

Mark leaned forward to press his lips to the younger man, but was surprised when he turned his face away. "Jeff?"

"Please. Don't say that word..." He looked on the verge of tears.

The older man nodded, but pressed a kiss to Jeff's forehead. "Maybe another time. Maybe we can try again." He stood and left the restaurant.

Closing his eyes tightly, Jeff felt tears start down his face. "I'm sorry."

* * *

_I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober_

Vision blurred, Jeff stumbled into the room he and Mark were sharing for one last night. He still had a bottle in hand, but it had only a sip left in it. When he closed the door, the older man looked up from his bed. "Holy shit, Jeff, you're wasted!"

The younger man laughed. "Nope, I'm just not sober." He sat on Mark's bed. "Oh, damn, the room's not supposed to spin like that."

Mark laid him back, and soon the boy had closed his eyes and was clutching the other man's shirt. "Jeff, let go."

"Mark, please. Just one more night? Lemme... Lemme sleep with you one more time. Jus' sleep, I promise." The rainbow-haired man looked sad, like he would cry if the other man said no. He was barely conscious anyway.

Sighing, Mark nodded and laid down. Jeff smiled and curled up next to him, instantly warm. Soon, he fell asleep, blissfully unaware that when he woke up, Mark would already be gone.

_If it's over  
I don't wanna know_

* * *

_Just a little Jeff/Taker oneshot. Hope you enjoyed! I'll do more requests like this if they're made._


End file.
